


Alive and kicking

by babycin



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Emotional, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycin/pseuds/babycin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve è uno che a certe cose non fa caso. Danny è uno che a certe cose fa caso per tutti e due.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive and kicking

Steve è uno che a certe cose non fa caso. Danny è uno che a certe cose fa caso per tutti e due.  
Steve sente la testa pulsargli, il dolore al costato è un bruciore costante che gli fa venire voglia di staccarsi la pelle, un po’ come gli sta succedendo per la faccia. Le braccia gli fanno così male che pensa che potrebbero benissimo staccargliele e probabilmente non sentirebbe nemmeno un po’ di dolore in più. Ma lui è Steve McGarrett e non si lamenta. Non l’ha mai fatto e non lo farà nemmeno ora, soprattutto perchè è felice di essere vivo.  
Danny è seduto sull’elicottero dietro di lui e fissa nel vuoto, lanciando ogni tanto delle occhiate al suo collega, in attesa trepidante che quel rottame atterri e li lasci tornare verso le loro vite che, anche se non proprio sicure, non puzzano di giungla e tortura.  
Quando finalmente il suo desiderio si esaudisce, tutti si affrettano a scendere e ad offrire aiuto a Steve. Anche Danny lo fa, ma resta un po’ in disparte, perché sta ancora cercando di elaborare quello che è successo e tutte le emozioni che ha vissuto, prima per la paura di aver perso Steve e poi per la felicità di averlo ritrovato vivo.  
Steve lo guarda per un secondo e assottiglia lo sguardo, mentre Lori – sempre Lori – si passa un suo braccio attorno alle spalle.  
“Ehi, Danny!” gli grida Steve. Danny si riscuote e gli si avvicina, passandogli accanto per avviarsi verso l’auto.  
“No. ' _Ehi, Danny_ ' era per dirti di venire qui” continua Steve con un mezzo sorriso, zoppicando verso l’auto.  
“Cosa c’è?” sospira il detective tornando sui suoi passi.  
“C’è che ho un braccio penzoloni” risponde il capitano facendogli un cenno verso il suo fianco libero.  
“Oh, vuoi sembrare Gesù Cristo in croce. Ho capito” annuisce Danny imitando il gesto di Lori per mettersi sulle spalle l’altro braccio di Steve. “Beh, in effetti, la via del martirio la percorri meglio di chiunque altro.”  
Steve ride e si volta a guardarlo, così vicino che Danny percepisce ancora l’odore del dolore sulla sua pelle.  
“Sei arrabbiato con me, _Daniel_?”  
“E perché mai dovrei, _Steven_?”  
“Il fatto che tu mi stia chiamando Steven significa che sei comunque alterato.”  
“E il fatto che tu mi abbia chiamato Daniel significa che mi stai sfottendo. Ora che abbiamo definito i nostri stati d’animo possiamo camminare e andarcene da questo posto, per favore?”  
Lori non manca di proporsi di riaccompagnare a casa Steve e Danny fa uno dei suoi microscopici sorrisi rapidi come un battito di ciglia, prima di salire sulla sua Camaro sotto lo sguardo perplesso del capitano. Guarda la collega allontanarsi e avvia il motore, un attimo prima che Steve si sporga in avanti per guardare nel suo finestrino aperto.  
“Fammi capire. Mi stai mollando qui?”  
Danny lo guarda serio, ma non è serio, è che quella domanda l’ha lasciato senza parole ma non vuole mostrare di esserne sorpreso.  
“Pensavo ti accompagnasse Lori.”  
“E perché lo pensavi?”  
“Perché te l’ha chiesto?”  
“Certo, e siccome me l’ha chiesto io ovviamente avrei dovuto dire di sì.”  
“Beh, mi pare che sia quello che fai sempre.”  
“Come, prego?”  
“Cosa?”  
“Ti ho sentito.”  
“E allora perché dici _'come, prego'?_ ”  
“Danny, posso sapere cosa c’è che non va?”  
“No.”  
Steve sospira per mantenere la calma e torna a guardare il collega dal finestrino.  
“Ci riprovo. Mi molli qui e vuoi che mostri ancora le mie doti da super uomo camminando fino a casa nonostante sia a pezzi, o mi ci porti tu?”  
“Ti porto io. Ce la fai a salire o mi faccio portare un deambulatore?” chiede Danny con un sorriso storto.  
“Simpatico, _Daniel._ Davvero molto, molto spiritoso.”  
Zoppicando, Steve passa dall’altra parte dell’auto e si siede al posto del passeggero, voltandosi a guardare il collega.  
“Sei proprio arrabbiato. E io che pensavo che fossi felice di avermi ritrovato vivo.”  
Danny apre la bocca per rispondere ma poi la richiude e innesca la marcia. “Lasciamo riposare Freud in pace, ok? E riposa anche tu. Hai l’aria di averne bisogno.”  
Steve sorride, perché sa che prima o poi avrà la meglio. Danny stringe i denti e schiaccia il piede sull’acceleratore, perché sa esattamente la stessa cosa.  
La casa li accoglie silenziosa e buia, eccezion fatta per il brontolio di Danny che sta elencando i motivi per i quali Steve non avrebbe dovuto fare quello che ha fatto, e quelli per i quali invece avrebbe dovuto farsi visitare da un medico all’ospedale.  
“Danny, non ho niente di così grave. Ti prometto che se la situazione dovesse peggiorare, mi farò portare in ospedale, va bene? Ora ho solo voglia di sdraiarmi e dormire.”  
Danny lo osserva avviarsi al piano di sopra e si sente quasi al sicuro. Forse non gli toccherà rispondere alle domande scomode che _sa_ che il suo partner ha in testa.  
Si avvia verso il divano dove ormai passa tutte le sue notti e si lascia cadere pesantemente, un attimo prima di sentire la voce di Steve che lo chiama dal piano superiore. No, non è al sicuro.  
“Cosa ti serve? Una badante?” sibila, non potendo però fare a meno di correre al piano superiore.  
Steve è davanti allo specchio, seminudo, e si sta osservando. Danny guarda i lividi sul suo corpo e sente un senso di nausea e un nodo alla gola. Non è un ragazzino e non è un tipo facilmente impressionabile, ma qui si sta parlando di Steve. _Quello_ è il corpo di Steve, e pensare al dolore che deve aver provato gli fa crescere a dismisura quel nodo in gola.  
Il capitano lo guarda dal riflesso nello specchio.  
“Ehi, tutto bene?” chiede aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
“Sì, sì” minimizza Danny muovendo una mano. “Cosa ti serve?” aggiunge poi senza incrociare il suo sguardo.  
“Vorrei farmi una doccia e poi mi servirebbe una mano per rimettere le bende. Sempre che tu non sia così arrabbiato da preferire che mi arrangi da solo.”  
“ _Steven,_ non sono arrabbiato.”  
Stavolta Steve perde la pazienza e si volta verso di lui. Si vede che è nervoso perché mentre parla la vena che ha sul collo si gonfia paurosamente.  
“Senti, non sono stupido, ok? Sei arrabbiato con me e ok, lo capisco. Ho fatto una cazzata. Mi sono fidato di Jenna e mi sono quasi fatto ammazzare. Però, visto che sono vivo, mi sarebbe piaciuto vederti felice per una volta!”  
“Ero felice, brutto idiota!”  
 _Ok, questa gli era proprio scappata._  
Steve lo guarda e alza le mani. Per un attimo Danny pensa che lo voglia prendere per il collo, anche se sarebbe troppo crudele anche per Steve McGarrett, ma poi quelle stesse mani si posano sulle sue spalle e lo sguardo si addolcisce.  
“Bene, mi fa piacere. E cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea?”  
“Non ho cambiato idea” ammette Danny abbassando lo sguardo ma senza divincolarsi dalla sua presa. “Ma tu non puoi immaginare com'è stato…” mormora poi sentendosi completamente esposto.  
Steve non risponde e Danny non può far altro che alzare lo sguardo e le parole escono da sole.  
“Quando Jenna ha chiamato e ci ha detto che ti aveva… consegnato a Wo Fat… E’ stato terribile, Steve. E’ stata la prima volta che ho avuto davvero paura di averti perso. E quando ti ho trovato, tu… tu mi hai chiesto di Wo Fat! Ma come diavolo ti funziona il cervello? Non hai pensato alle persone che si sono preoccupate per te? Non c’è solo Lori, sai? Non c’era solo lei che non vedeva l’ora di buttarti le braccia al collo – cosa che peraltro ha fatto – per dimostrarti quanto era felice che fossi vivo!”  
Steve sta per sorridere, si vede da come la bocca si muove impercettibilmente.  
“Tu non mi hai abbracciato, però” dice calmo.  
“Perché tu mi hai chiesto di Wo Fat! Nemmeno il tempo di liberarti e già il tuo istinto suicida – perché per forza dev’essere quello che ti guida – ti ha fatto schiumare per ripartire a cercarlo! In quel momento ti avrei dato un pugno, altro che abbracciarti!”  
“E allora perché ti stai lamentando del fatto che Lori l’abbia fatto?”  
Danny gli schiaffeggia via le mani e fa un passo indietro.  
“Non importa, lascia perdere. Sei il tipico uomo ottuso che non vede le cose nemmeno se gliele si sbatte in faccia” bofonchia abbassando di nuovo lo sguardo.  
Danny non fa in tempo a fare un altro passo indietro perché Steve, nonostante le contusioni, lo prende tra le braccia e se lo tira contro, stringendolo forte a sé.  
“Era questo che volevi?” gli sussurra vicino all’orecchio e Danny non riesce a dire niente perché, dopo tutto quello che è successo, le emozioni che prova sembrano tutte amplificate. Si limita ad alzare le braccia e ricambiare l’abbraccio, dapprima un po’ goffamente e poi in modo più deciso.  
“Grazie, Danny” mormora Steve, con le labbra così vicine al suo collo da strofinargliele contro. “Grazie di essere stato il primo ad entrare in quel camion…”  
Danny si sposta leggermente e si volta per guardare Steve, perché quella frase merita una risposta _decente_ , ma non riesce a concludere il movimento, perché le labbra del capitano si appoggiano alle sue, senza timore ma senza prepotenza.  
Danny sussulta e si aggrappa alle spalle del suo partner, sperando di non fargli male, ma in quel momento c’è ben poco da pensare. Forse è tutta le tensione accumulata, la paura di averlo perso, il realizzare quanto questo uomo significhi per lui, ma non gli sembra strano essere lì, in piedi in mezzo al bagno, con la bocca di Steve che lo bacia con più insistenza, con la sua lingua che accarezza piano la sua.  
Arriverà di certo il momento di farsi delle domande, ma ora c’è solo Steve e le sue mani che gli stanno togliendo la camicia. C’è la voglia di stargli il più vicino possibile, sentirlo vivo e vibrante con il fiato corto per il bacio sempre più passionale.  
Ci sarà il tempo di spiegargli di Lori, di come Steve non noti le cose che invece Danny nota eccome, come quel maledetto abbraccio o il modo in cui lei gli gira sempre attorno, come il fatto che sia stata nel suo spogliatoio prima che Steve salisse sul ring, cosa che prima del suo arrivo avrebbe fatto Danny. Ma come poteva Danny fargli notare queste cose senza suonare stupidamente geloso?  
Adesso però niente di tutto questo ha importanza, perché Steve è vivo e lo tiene fra le braccia, gli accarezza la schiena e lo spinge sotto la doccia, gli bacia il collo e lo fa gemere di piacere.  
Steve sarà anche uno che a certe cose non ci fa caso, ma di certo è uno che sa come comportarsi quando gliele si sbatte in faccia.


End file.
